Homemovies 2: Ride
by Ellanore Einstein
Summary: A certain video is seen... It is then three envious Triple Changers want to take matters into their own hands and make their own... Second in the Homemovie series. Please Review!


Disclaimer: Me own Transformers? I did one time in a dream... but no it's not mine...

A/N: Okay, peoples before you read my latest story, (And I am sooooo sorry I took so long! Really!) I have to get somethings off my chest. Firstly... once again everyone might be a bit OCC, but that's kinda my style. Secondly, if you don't like the characters I paired with Optimus Prime, please don't complain about it. And lastly, these fics also feature G1 and some other factions inside the Movie-verse style if you were wondering how they are here. Now that this out of the way... on with the show! Enjoy!

* * *

Homemovies 2: Ride

Deep within the Decepticon base, a lone blue mech walked into Megatron's office. Looking for an important disk that he had rumors about. A dirty movie Starscream made... It had been buzzing all around, getting to all of the Decpeticons. At first Soundwave didn't believe the rumors or care, but after he had heard **who** was on it... that was very different...

After a long time of searching he found it hidden under the Decepticon leader's desk. Popping into his tape player and pressed play...

Afterward, the CO was shocked to say the least at what he had just saw. Optimus just did... Under that mask he always wore, a wicked smirk spread across his lips... Well, this would certainly get the others attention...

* * *

Optimus Prime had been very busy the last couple of days. He was traveling all around the place to make sure the Autobots' bases are running smoothly. Right now, the Autobot leader had just left the Autobot' s newest moon base. It was brand new so it was naturally his job making sure everything was in perfect order. It was thankfully so it was a pretty short time there and Optimus left not too long after arriving. However... unbeknownst to him... three mechs who hiding in the shadows slipped into Prime's ship completely undetected as he was leaving...

Optimus put on the Autopilot on his private ship for the trip back. He wanted to relax for a little while before he got back to Earth.

Stretching a little before getting up and going in the main room. It took up almost all of his ship and was nice and luxurious. It had lovely red carpet and walls. A large comfy blue couch right at the back and two blue recliners at the walls. It wasn't much in here... but it was cozy.

The red and blue mech dropped onto the couch with a sigh. He closed his optics for a quick little recharge completely unaware of one of the shadow mechs sneaking out of his hiding spot.

After a while a voice punctured the silence waking up the Autobot leader. "Come on... Wakey, wakey hot bot. Your not much fun asleep Optimus. Even though you are so adorable when you sleep."

Started, he sat up, rubbing to clear his optics. He saw Octane who had pulled up one of the chairs looking down at him with a saucy expression. "Octane? What are you-where am I?" thinking that maybe the Triple Changer might've kidnapped him and taken him somewhere.

"Oh, you're still aboard your ship, I just kinda lowered the lights for the mood, but we're the one's in charge."

Raising an optic ridge. "We?"

Octane pointed over his shoulder to the rest of the room. Two pairs of glowing red eyes were behind his chair.

"Well, well, well... Lookie what we have here..." Astrotrain purred walking up to behind the Autobot leader's helm. The grey and purple mech stroked an antenna making Optimus flinch.

"Why it's the sexy Autobot Optimus Prime..." Blitzwing licked his lips going to the bottom of Prime. He was looking mainly at the large mech's codpiece

The Autobot was starting to feel very uncomfortable under their stares and when he noticed how charged they appeared to be. He felt like a sweet little prey under the hungry predator, even though he was bigger than all of them he was still outnumbered and no weapons on himself.

"Oh, yes... he's so sexy..." Octane sighed smiling and leaning his head on his hands with his elbows propped up on his knees.

The red and blue mech just wanted them to go away. He was still so tired for non-stop working. "W-what are you going to do to me? Are you going to kill me?" hoping he was wrong about what he thought they were here for...

All of the Decepticon's looked at each other and then back to Prime. They burst out laughing all of a sudden.

Optimus blinked confused at the reaction. "What is so funny?"

"You are!" Octane laughed. He really was!

"Why would we kill the most beautiful and brave mech that ever existed?" Astrotrain giggled.

Blitzwing smirked wickedly. "No, no, no... we want to have fun with you is all..."

"Yeah, after you gave quite a show for the big boss Megatron and his little whiney SIC Starscream, we thought we could get to see it ourselves and make our own movie!" Octane squealed pulling out a camera from nowhere.

Optimus was really starting to question were these video cameras keep coming from. The red and blue mech then would've paled if he had human skin when what Octane just said was comprehended. They saw that...? "How did you..." he began voice weak.

"Oh everybody knows actually. You see Soundwave was in Megatron's room, found the little tape you made and well... news travels fast and we decided to make our own..." Blitzwing purred.

Hearing this made his spark stop. By making that movie for Starscream when he was a little drunk, he just made himself a into target for the Decepticons. And not the type for pain... "Oh... please... no..." he whimpered, shaking a little.

"Aww... don't be scared, Prime... we'll be gentle..." Octane cooed getting up from the chair he was on, setting his camera gently on the chair's flat top with it being on already.

"We promise..." Blitzwing kissed Optimus' masked cheek. "But, first... let's take this off." he said putting his fingers on it and pushing the hidden latch. The mask fell off revealing the robot's face.

All three Triple Changers stared for a moment in aw. "...Wow..." was all that came out of their mouths.

The Autobot leader blushed and looked away from his three admirers, completely being shy and embarrassed at the fact they thought he was beautiful.

Octane was the one who recovered first and smirked. "Well now... you look even better in reality without your mask than on that tape..." he leaned down, straddling Optimus' waist and kissed him full on the lips.

Blitzwing scowled, knelt down on ground and grabbed one of Prime's smooth legs. His tongue slid across that creamy slender thigh. "Mmmm... delicious..." and he was! He tasted like strawberry energon! The Decepticon Ground & Air Commander licked around the inner thighs, teasing the codpiece area.

Astrotrain also irritated that the other Decepticons were some action going already, so he grabbed one of the red and blue mech's toned arm and started kissing, glossa coming out to lick occasionally. Getting to the hand at the end he took one finger in his mouth at a time and sucked softly.

Octane moved down to the Autobot's thick neck cables. Each cable getting a long slow licks from the white, grey and purple mech. Both of his hands sliding lower and lower until they came to their target. The Autobot's codpiece, already starting to heat up. With a quick motion and a soft click the piece of metal came off.

Optimus just couldn't stop himself from moaning from all this attention. His erection getting more and more hard, making him a bit worried. With one mech he could handle, but three? He let out a nervous whimper and tears slid out a little at all of this.

Everyone stopped what they were doing at that. The Decepticon Fueler looked at him worried. "Is this too much? We can stop if you want."

Stop? Prime didn't think he could, or want to at this point. He had gotten so charged from this... He shook his head. "No... no... I'm just a little overwhelmed by this is all..."

The Decepticons calmed down at his words.

"Aw... you mean you're shy when you're actually up close with other robots aren't you?" Octane smiled nuzzling Prime.

He looked away embarrassed when he got it right on the nose. Optimus blushed a lovely shade of red from arousal and shame.

"Well, that's okay... it's sure as pit not going to hurt... so relax..." Blitzwing spoke up.

The red and blue mech smiled beautifully. "Alright... then you can all get on with it..."

Astrotrain smirked then moved and sat on arm of the side of the couch he on. "Alright if that's the case..." and unsnapped his codpiece freeing his erection.

Optimus looked up and saw a great look of the underside view of the deep gray and purple robot's mechood.

"...W-what are you going with that?" he spoke shyly.

Astrotrain bent down to the Autobot leader's antenna and whispered huskily. "You are going suck it..."

Blushing even harder he smiled gently. "O-okay..." he whispered, taking in the deep grey cord bit by bit until it was all in. Going between suckling and licking it.

"Oh, yes... suck it, Prime..." the Decepticon Miltary Transport moaned.

Blitzwing scowled at the other robot. How dare Astrotrain take the sweet red and blue mech's nice wet mouth. Oh well! He had the best part right now! The Autobot leader's cord and port! Happily realizing this fact the grey, peach and purple mech went to that cord everyone wants and suckled its tip.

Optimus jerked and tried to cry out but his voice was muffled due to it having Astrotrain's being in there. And when the deep grey and purple mech discovered how sensitive his antennae were and started to stork them.

Octane's hands roamed the large robot's body with featherlight touches to tease Prime into squirming for more. He ripped off his codpiece and started to grind on the toned stomach plates with his mechood. "Mmm... so smooth..." he mumbled as one of his hands slid down and grabbed the thick rod of the Autobot leader from the grey, peach and purple mech.

Blitzwing below, annoyed at now having his task of pleasing Optimus was appearently taken from him by Octane. He scowled for a moment, then decided to yell at him later when he saw the Autobot leader port dripping delious looking lubricant. Smirking he put his face down there and slipped his tongue inside the hole, crudely streatching it out.

Prime's engine rumbled to life when his arousal was growing very large and heavy from all menstruations the Decepticons were giving him. Groaning he started to move against Octane's hand to get some friction on his heated groin area.

All the rumbles caused from the Autobot's throat and engine were making a lovely vibrating sensation through the Decepticon's cord. Astrotrain moaned loudly. "Oh... Primus... do that again... Please..." the Autobot quickly complied.

Blitzwing who had finished licking the metallic hole pulled back, thinking it was about time he got to the dirty deed now. Unlatching his codpiece, freeing his aching cord. Gently guiding himself to Prime's port in the Decepticon pushed in, moaning at the tightness.

Optimus' optics shot open at the sudden intrusion into his port. He cried out and once again was muffled with his engine slowly growing louder as the pleasure within grew. Fists forming on the couch as he was driven closer and closer to the edge.

The white, grey and purple mech suddenly stopped stroking Prime's mechood. Instead Octane moved his body up and rubbed his aft against the Autobot leader's dripping cord. Positioning himself right above the sweet rod, he slid down taking it within himself. He moaned loudly at how much it filled him. Optimus was a big boy! Not that it was too surprising. "Oh...! S-so... big!..."

Astrotrain was starting to thrust into the Autobot's mouth to try and get more friction. "...More... more please, Optimus..." the deep gray and purple mech whimpered. All he needed was just a few more minutes and then...

Being so charged from the beginning like all the other Triple Changers, Octane was quickly reaching his climax. Throwing his head back in ecstacy and riding harder and harder. "Oh... Yes! Op-tiMUS! ...Ah!" he cried out, port squeezing the cord inside.

Blitzwing meanwhile switched from gripping Prime's luscious legs to wrapping his arms around the bucking Octane's waist and holding on with own ride. "...Oh, Prime... you're so tight...! Uh... I'm gonna..."

With a final loud muffled scream the large Autobot came. Arching violently, engine roaring, hands gripping the couch and body clamping from the pleasure. His mouth almost biting the metal length in there, his cord pushing up very hard and deep into the aft above it and his port's inner muscle cables tensing and tightening around the mechood inside.

All of this made almost all of the Decpticons overload at the same time.

Astrotrain yelled gripping Prime's helm a little painfully tight as the tide of pleasure swallowed him whole. His lubricant fulling up Prime's slick mouth.

Blitzwing shouted against Octane's back as his cord was gripped hard and made him cum within that tight cavern. There was a little more than what could fit inside Optimus and dribbled out onto couch below.

Octane cried out gripping the red and blue mech's chest plates. Hot white liquid splattered across as he rode out the rest of his overload.

The Autobot gulped the heated liquid that had filled his mouth and was now licking the cord clean.

The owner of that cord noticed. "You're swallowing all my cream Optimus? I'm touched that you didn't just spit it out." Astrotrain smiled uncharacteristically sweet at Optimus, stroking the side of his face as the large mech licked him clean.

"Ha! Swallowing yours? He's letting me keep mine all over his smexy body!" Octane boasted proudly as he got up off of the Autobot leader's cord. The Autobot leader's lubricant that had filled up the Decepticon Fueler dribbled a little on the floor from running down his legs.

"Oh yeah? He's keeping mine in his sweet aft!" Blitzwing smirked pulling out of that divine tight hole, making some of his lubricant pool out.

Prime finished swallowing the rest, even though a lot was still on his face and slid down in white rivers down his cheek plates onto the couch he was on. He was also still covered around his mid section and his inner thighs. Optimus decided to clean it up after his 'guests' left.

He looked at all of them bragging to each other while thinking back to what just happened a few moments ago. They didn't hurt him in whole ordeal so he couldn't be mad at them or blame them for this and were considerate of his feelings to it as well. That was really sweet... Plus, to be honest he really liked it. How often did he get to be in a hot foursome?

All three Decepticons then gazed at the Autobot leader, getting the last bit of juicy action on film before they left. Optimus was just udderly delicious in his spent state. Panting softly... soft blue jewels glowing in satisfaction... face still flushed a pink color... engine still softly ideling making a purring sound... covered in cum from head to foot... They all wanted to go again with this steel angel, but his ship was almost at its destination. So they couldn't stay sadly... They then all grabbed their individual codpieces, slapped them back on and grabbed the camera, turning it off.

The Autobot leader watched the three Triple Changers leave. Blitzwing winked at him, Astrotrain waved sweetly and Octane felt flirty apparently and blew a kiss at the Autobot. And after that they all took off for Earth.

Optimus still a little shaky from his aftershocks got up, grabbing a wash rag from within his subspace storage tank in his chest and scrubbed away any evidence of what just went on, putting his codpiece back on after he was done. Then he went into the pilot room and sat at the controls, mostly because he was almost home and because he was a little paranoid that there might some other uninvited guests still on board...

* * *

A/N: And there you go for now. I'm doing the Decepticons pairings with Optimus as of late, so if anybody wants a particular Decepticon to pair up with Optimus or any type of sex they'd like to see, just ask. Also I might be a bit slow now that it's school time once again... *Groan* However! I will try to make more with my spare time! See ya!


End file.
